


[Art] I Will Be No Bound Mistress

by Kaister



Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Blaise Zabini, Gift Art, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: Prompt: If you don't mind, could you do Harry/Blaise Zabini for the prompt "I Will be no Mistress"? (the song by Karliene) please and thank you very much. I really do love all of your writing!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini
Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564933
Kudos: 26





	[Art] I Will Be No Bound Mistress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harry/Blaise Zabini for the prompt "I Will be no Mistress"?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544507) by elloryia. 



> This was a punch in the face. I had to art for it. Like, yes.

.


End file.
